Stalemate
by pampilot67
Summary: He told her he did not want to married. He crusher her heart, she thought she never trust he again, she still love him but was she still in love with him anymore.


Stalemate

He told her he did not want to married. He crusher her heart, she thought she never trust he again, she still love him but was she still in love with him anymore.

K?

Week three of the stalemate started as usual with Bone arriving at work a 6am. She went to her office and put on her lab jacket. And went to the platform to start work. Two hours later the rest of the crew were all working. At 11am Booth arrived with a case.

"_Doctor Brennan, the FBI has a cast are you or one of your squints coming with me today?"_

"_Agent Booth, Doctor Brady will be your squint today."_

"_Come on Temperance why are you not coming?"_

"_I have a date with Doctor Manning to-night, It the American Anthropologist semi-Annul dinner. I told you and it on the calendar. Angular is taking Christeen for the night."_

"_OK sorry I did not see it. I'll see you at home."_

"_I might be late ."_

Booth and Dr. Brady went out on the case Angela was walking by Cam when she took hold of her coat..

"_Angela what is going on between Dr. Brennan and Booth. She going out on a date and he's letting her?"_

"_Cam when Bren asked him to marry he and he said yes. Then less than a day later he breaks the engagement, saying he does not to be married, A week later she told him that they are 'Free Agents' not married or engaged and she would conduct herself as such. This is the first 'Date' she has accepted."_

"_Other have asked her out on dates?"_

"_As soon as the word got around that she was a free agent and would accept going out on dates, a lot of men have called her."_

"_Are they still living together?"_

"_Yes, now she in the guest room and he is in the master. Bren hired a contractor to build an addition to the house for a bigger master bedroom for her."_

"_Non of this feels good to me Angela."_

"_the worse thing is Bren is so set to show Booth what he missed. Now she is looking to have a marriage, and it's not Booth."_

"_OMG she that hurt Angela?"_

"_Yes Booth did not only broke her heart he crushed, for him. I hope some day he waked up to see how much he lost doing what he did."_

At 5pm Bones left the lab, stopping at the after care center to kiss Chris good night. She stopped at the cleaners and pick-up her dress and went home. A shower and hair and make-up and she was out the door to the Hotel for her date.

Booth was in a bad mood waiting for Bones the come home. At 2am he was in the kitchen when he saw the front door open. He said nothing he just watched Bones come in. He thought she looked tired but nothing else was out-of-order.

"Hello Bones, have a good night?"

"The same old people same old stories. Good night Booth see you in the morning."

At the Lab the squints worked over the body that Booth and DR. Brady had view yesterday. They all did their things with the body at 6pm most of the crew went home and Booth came in the lab.

"_Bones do you need a ride home tonight?"_

"_Yes Booth you drove me in today, are you getting forgetful. You forgot about my dinner, and about driving me in today?"_

"_I have a lot on my mind these days, sorry."_

"_Anything I could help you with?"_

"_No"_

The drive home was quiet with Christ doing most of the talking_. _Supper was pizza as it's was Booth day to cook. After supper Bones went in to her office to write and Booth played with Chris. At 8:30 Bones came into put Chris to bed. A quick shower and into bed. Chris asked if Dad could read her a story.

At the end of the story Christ ask him who is Jim.

Booth asked why she wanted to know.

She said mommy talked to this Jim and laugh and said he was bad, and she would see him on Saturday. Booth told her it was the builder working on the house.

They was no Jim working on the building project, that he knew of.

He made a project to see if Bones would tell him who Jim was.

"_Bones how was your date last night?"_

"_I told you last night Booth, you are getting forgetful."_

"_Oh ok and was Jim the usual boorish self?"_

"_His name was John, I'm starting to worry about you, you are getting to need a keeper."_

"_I thought that was going to be you."_

"_Sorry Booth I'm a free agent and you need some else. Booth you pressured me to think about marriage so I did. I ask you to marry me. You said yes, then no and said you did not to want be married after think about it. So we both changed our minds. No matter what I will never stop you from being with Chris."_

"_Your planning ahead Bones, not your usual style Bones."_

"_Wrong again Booth I always plan, it's just sometime I hit a wall, Changing hurts some times Booth you said we can grow out of it. I'm off to bed."_

Booth was left in a confused mess. He loved Bones but he was forced to break her heart. He thought it would be just bomb in the road and she would go back to normal, his normal. But thing went to hell. She took his refusal of marriage the same way as he had when Hanna said no to him. After a few day she declared herself a free agent. She told Booth that they could still live in the same house but in separate bedrooms. She then dropped the bomb the she had needs and would date to complete her needs. Just now she told him that marriage is in her plans. Booth could not see a way out of his self-made mess.


End file.
